magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
LBA: Prelude Forest
Prelude Forest is the first location Url comes across. These wolf-haunted woods serve as a tutorial area. Walkthrough Upon being dropped off by the Bus Driver, immediately head to the left. You'll find a treasure chest containing a Healing Brew inside. Head north to meet with Whiskey, a friendly spider guide. She will ask to be your friend, then direct you toward the Academy on the other side of the woods and gift you a Tree Branch to defend yourself with. Before you go, she'll offer to teach you to fight in a tutorial battle, giving you three Healing Brews in the process. Whether or not you win the battle, she'll wish you the best and send you on your way. Head north, dealing with any Mice you encounter. The next area is the home of a sparkling pink flower bush. Speaking to it, you'll be told to explore further, searching for the bush's cousin. Head west to find another chest containing a Healing Brew, then east for a Beret. Equip it for a defensive boost, then return to the save point in Whiskey's area to heal up. Until you've leveled up a bit, try not to explore without full health. Head north of the talking bush. The next area you see has a secret passage just north of the entrance; look for a break in the trees and walk through it to find a small chamber with a Healing Potion in a chest. Head west of the break to activate a cutscene in which Url is attacked by a small pack of Wolves. Defeat them, grab the nearby Healing Brew treasure chest, then return to the save point once more to heal. If you have not yet reached level 3, fight random encounters until you're there. The additional HP and defense will make dealing with Wolves much more survivable. Return to the area you encountered the Wolves, and you'll find a fork in the road. The area that follows is a maze of forest trails, almost all of which eventually begin looping the same two empty trails until you decide to turn back, but the guide out of the forest is easy enough to find. Take the right path to find the first talking bush's cousin. He'll tell you that the key to escaping the forest is to, "follow the mushrooms." Exploring the many paths of the woods will net you several Healing Brews and Hurt-me-not Creams, as well as a Nothing if you're very lucky, but taking the mushroom path will lead to Fermata Spring, a resting point in the woods just before the boss battle. Whiskey will meet you there and teach you your first special technique (Strong Attack) before giving you your first Relic (Fake Red Shoes). Search the area for chests in order to acquire a Healing Brew and a Healing Potion, then save. When you're ready, go north. After one more cutscene, the Wolves of the forest will come out in force, and Url will need to use his new Relic to outrun his pursuers. Hold Shift to run, dodging obstacles and keeping away from the Wolves as best as you can. Failure to do so will result in a Bad Ending. Success leads to Overture Clifftop, the end of the road. Fight off another three Wolves, then take on the boss - the Moonlit Wolf. Monsters * Mouse * Wolf * Moonlit Wolf (Boss) Treasures * Tree Branch * Beret * Healing Brew x 6 * Healing Potion * Hurt-me-not Cream * Nothing Trivia * In the very first release of LBA, the wolf-escape segment was much harder, requiring near perfect button presses to survive. This was changed in the first patch to its current version. * Prelude Forest takes its name from a musical term (and so do some of its areas, such as Fermata Spring and Overture Clifftop) that hints that this location is just a prologue. Category:LBA: Locations